


call your girlfriend

by thunderrlord



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: A Little Fun, Business, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Repression, Roman is Gay, Slow Burn, a little angsty, extremely gay, greg/roman friendship, homoerotic fighting, open relationship (tom/shiv)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderrlord/pseuds/thunderrlord
Summary: greg knew that there was absolutely no chance tom was interested in him. he also knew that shiv was cheating on tom, and he just had to let him know before the wedding.starts in season 1 ep 9, and includes canon events when convenient





	call your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright first fic i've ever published! ao3 is absolutely LACKING in tomgreg content right now so i just thought i might try to help out. more to come!

It seemed more and more that the Roy dynasty’s main reason for existence was to fuck with Greg’s head. This was Greg’s life now, a life in which he had to leave the country to attend the wedding of a man who constantly flip-flopped between coming onto him and forcing him to shred thousands of pages of documents, a task that could almost certainly get him arrested if anyone found out.

The shaggy-haired cater-waiter from last night rolled off of Greg’s arm, still asleep. Everything was so much simpler before Greg came to New York. He spent most nights smoking a joint with his best friend, watching movies, and falling asleep in each others’ arms. At least they knew how they felt about each other. When Her Excellency asked Greg “how long he gave it,” he froze. Did she know something about Tom? But that wasn’t it, he’d convinced himself. She knew something else about the couple.

By the time the sunlight crept through the blinds of the tiny flat, and the other man stumbled out of bed to shower, Greg still hadn’t caught a wink of sleep.

-

“Hey, can you stop? Great- great night, thanks for the ride.” Greg clambered out of the car, much to the frustration of the British pretty boy in the driver’s seat. “Hey Tom! Hey, wait up!”

“Morning, Greg!” Tom grinned, running backwards down the snowy road.

Greg dashed over to him, and the pair started walking along the road together. Well, here goes nothing. “Look, Tom? I, uh, like- didn’t know exactly how to tell you this? And I’ve been up all night trying to think about how to broach…” The look of dread on Tom’s face stopped Greg dead in his tracks for a second. He was doing the right thing, right? I mean, Tom wouldn’t want to be married to someone who had already cheated on him, right? He pressed on. “I think that, Shiv is, like-”

“No.” Tom shook his head as though such an idea were completely impossible.

“I think she’s having an affair.”

“Nah. You’re wrong.”

“Wha- I mean, no, no, I’m not-”

“Shut up, Greg.”

“Well no, because I-”

“You’re wrong.”

“Maybe I’m wrong, maybe I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Okay, and you don’t wanna hear-”

“No, I don’t wanna hear anything, Greg, it was a misunderstanding,” Tom said, his voice heavy with mockery and denial. Greg could not believe that Tom wouldn’t trust him on this. After everything they’d been through, and he still couldn’t trust him?

“Alright, but I think you should know what I saw!”

“Shut- shut the fuck up!” Tom reached forward, and tried to cover Greg’s mouth with his hand.

Greg yanked it away, appalled. “I’m trying to help you!”

Once again, Tom lunged forward, and slapped Greg across the cheek. “Shut up, will ya? Fucking shut up!” Tom’s Minnesota accent grew stronger as he grew more enraged with Greg, pushing him towards the side of the road like a short bully making his attack against the tallest kid in school, pushing Greg to the ground in an act of playground dominance.

“What the fuck, man?” Greg begged, looking up at Tom, his face only inches from his own. In that second, Tom froze. Why was he doing this? Greg was right, after all. Before he could give himself another second to think, he quickly leaned down and closed the gap between them, in a quick, rough kiss, and pulled back almost as quickly as he leaned in.

Before Tom has the chance to decide his next move, Greg wraps his hands around Tom’s neck, and pulls him in for another kiss, a deeper, messier one. For a few moments, they roll around in the snow in a desperate power struggle. Suddenly, Tom wrests himself away, and awkwardly runs off, leaving Greg lying alone in the snow.

-

Greg walks along the road towards the castle for what feels like forever, until a black town car pulls up beside him, and he moves to the side of the road, staring at his feet as he walks. “Greggg. Greg. Greggreggreg.” Roman.

“Hey, hey Roman, what are you-”

“Jesus fuck Greg, your whole face is red. I can’t tell if you’re a person or a tomato anymore at this point.”

“No, I’m definitely a person.”

“Alright, alright, get in the car, come on, you’ll freeze out there.”

“No, that’s okay, I’ll just walk-”

“Alright, suit yourself, Gregory,” he says as he starts to roll up the window.

“No. Wait- I’ll take a ride. Yeah. Sounds good.”

-

“So Greg, what were you doing all the way out there? It’s a pretty cold day for a stroll in a wrinkly Men's Wearhouse suit.”

“Oh, um, I was just… you know, taking a normal walk. By myself. Nothing weird, you know.”

Roman snorted. “Okay then.”

“Well it’s just- can I ask you something? If someone knew that your girlfriend was cheating on you, you’d wanna know, right? Like, I’m not insane here?”

“Well, if she cheated on me, then I’m sure I cheated on her first, so at that point it doesn’t really matter, right? Why, have you heard something?” These Roys. Everything was always about them, wasn’t it?

“No, no, it’s not that. I was just curious really, just checking in.”

“Huh. Well, you know Greg, I might be persuaded to keep this cheating secret of yours, whatever it is, if you keep one of mine.”

“Oh. Huh, well, I’m not sure that really makes sense Roman-”

“Well, whatever. It’s an ‘I scratch your back, you scratch mine’ kind of thing, right? We each get something off of our chests, and then, you know, we have the security that each could ruin the other if someone decides to… spill the beans.”

“Um, okay, I guess. Yeah, that sounds fine. You go first, though.”

“I go first? Well, uh, kinda rude there, Greg, but okay. I just asked my girlfriend to marry me last night, and she said no, because we’ve never even fucked, but the reason we never fucked is cause I’m pretty sure I might be gay anyways.” “Woah, really? That’s- well, why would you want to marry her then, would it be better to just come-”

“Greg, pal, you haven’t been here long. You don’t get these things yet. And besides, let’s not judge each other so quickly, come on. What’s the secret? Who’s the cheater?”

“Well, it’s your sister, and-”

Roman scoffed. “Pfft, obviously she’s cheating on him. I mean, her and that guy from her campaign? Come on. You’d have to be blind not to notice.”

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t think you would know,” Greg said, relaxing ever so slightly.

“Well, come on buddy, I know that’s not all. Anybody could know Shiv’s cheating on Tom.”

“Uh, all right, well, the rest is kinda fucked because I told Tom about Shiv, and he got all aggressive and it seemed like maybe we were gonna fight, but then we started just… making out? Then after a minute of that he just ran off and then I was walking along, and you drove up, and said, ‘Greggggggg.’” “

Oh, yeah, I was there for that part. Well, good on you, Greg, getting ahead in business the old fashioned way.” Roman grabbed Greg and shook him by the shoulders. “Seducing your boss! Classic."

“I wouldn’t say I seduced him, I mean, he kissed me first. I mean, not that I ever thought he would, or, that sounds bad, it's not like I was _hoping_ he would- but I definitely didn't hate it either, so that was kind of a shock-”

“Well, don’t get your panties in a twist, man, that Tom is just a power-hungry bastard.. He’s gonna marry Shiv whether either of them want it, I mean, all Tom really wants is to be CEO.”

Greg sat in silence for the rest of the ride as the town car twisted through the snow-covered hills back towards the castle, wondering whether Tom was capable of caring for anyone but himself, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter if you like @gaycousingreg or on tumblr @fourcottages (and if i haven't added another chapter within a week, you can dm me if you're still into it!)


End file.
